Long Live the King!
by Lord Nott
Summary: In the aftermath of a terrorist attack, Britains own 911, a young boy will sit in the chair of his great great grandfather, and just as his forefathers, rule an empire, but unlike them, he will lead the world to peace. Independant. Politics. aristocrat.
1. The Accession of the House of Potter

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books Inc., Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No infringement upon copyright or trademark is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by those stated in the above text. No money is being made, and nothing is being gained, except the joy and knowledge writing brings. All characters, plots, ideas or anything in this text that was not created by those listed above were created by this author, are property of this author and may not be reproduced at anytime without the sole permission and consent of this author. Any similarities to any other works except those of J.K. Rowling (which have already been addressed), including, but not limited to, Berkley Books, New York; Rubicon Inc.; Penguin Group (USA); and/or Tom Clancy, are purely coincidental. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is purely coincidental.

* * *

Buckingham Palace- Ball Room

* * *

It was the party of the century, the most powerful men and women in the world were in attendance. Hundreds crowded the ballroom dance floor, dancing in happiness to a fast beet. Round tables draped with white silk cloths and gold trimmed china lay forgotten. Everyone was smiling, laughing and releasing the tensions that were usually attributed to state functions. It was a time to relax and let-go of the stresses that came with their positions in society. 

In the center of the room, a man dressed in a pitch black tuxedo and a gold and red tie twirled his wife, her pink gown swished and her graying hair was flung over her right shoulder. He stopped and grasped her hand in his. He brought her hand towards his smiling lips and kissed it.

"Twenty years. Twenty years! Has it really been that long?" He almost whispered in disbelief, starring straight into her baby blue eyes. "Why, it feels just like yesterday that I saw this stunning girl in a sparkling blue dress, trying her best to ignore me." He pulled her towards him, his eyes sparkling. "She used to say that I was the most pompous idiot she'd ever met. Why, I wonder what ever happened to her?" he began to kiss her neck. "I do miss her non-stop insults, without them, life gets boring. I haven't had to make any comebacks in hours."

She giggled and three flashes of light went off out of the corner of her eye. She said, "Not in front of the cameras dear." He continued.

"Why should I stop now? With just a command, we could have the room cleared in a mere minute." He said in a deep growl.

"And the Londoner's morning headlines will read **King and Queen 'get-r-on' at anniversary celebration**." He laughed; she _was_ always the one who kept his big head grounded.

A hand tapped his shoulder and he sighed, they were interrupted again. "Yes?" he asked, straightening up and turning his head slightly. "What is it?"

" 'm sorry, ya Majesty, but the Prime Minister just called an asked for you to be told tha' 'e would, unfortunately, be li'le later than expected, the rains commin' down pre'y 'ard." A voice, with heavy Scottish accent, replied.

"Thank you Winston. That will be all." The King turned back to his wife with a sad smile on his face, "We've been at these parties all week, we'll never get any alone time, will we?"

She placed her right hand under his chin and lifted it, so that their eyes met. His green and hers blue. "Chin up. We vacation in Bermuda tomorrow; it's only a few hours away until our flight." She grinned deviously, "and then we'll get all the alone time we need."

His goofy grin matched hers; he leaned in and brought his lips close to his love's, and then "Mmpph!"

"Daddy! I haven't seen you in months!" His, rightly called, princess, squealed in his ear as she 'bear hugged' him. He hugged her back.

"Princess! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in California."

"I'm here for the weekend, mummy arranged it. I'll fly back to Stanford, Monday." He turned his head and released her. She was dressed in a blood red gown with white gloves that extended to her elbows. Her blonde hair was done up in a French braid. She smiled, "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks sweetie, and congratulations on your 4.0! You're really kicking ars-ouch!"

"Not in front of the Cameras dear!" His wife had kicked him in the shin.

"Yes, of course" He answered in his 'please do anything but that' voice. "Sooo, where are your sisters?"

She shrugged, "Their around, I just saw Anne with George."

His eyes narrowed and darted around, trying to find them, "Lord Yorkshires boy?" He drawled, "I haven't seen him since..., since Christmas in Norway." Christmas two years ago, or as the King referred to is as, "Christmas in Norway", was an event hosted by the Norwegian royal family. The Duke of Yorkshire had accompanied the British King and Queen and their three daughters on their vacation, and had brought along his son George. The Kings first reaction was excitement, someone else to debate the finer points of football with. However, three days into the trip, on Christmas Eve, King James had walked in on young George and a Norwegian princess engaged in... extracurricular activities. The story had covered international headlines for a week.

The ballrooms music stopped and a new song started up, Just as the palace clocks rang in eleven O'clock. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I've got to go do my rounds. I'll see you later, up in the apartment?"

"Okay, bye daddy." She kissed him on the cheek, looked around for a moment then happily walked to a group of young gents. He saw this and glared at them.

He looked toward a hefty man in a black suit with sunglasses, caught his eye and then shook his head towards the group of boys. The man nodded and walked towards them with a devious grin.

Turning back to his wife, he saw that she hadn't noticed his exploits. "Do you want to come with me, and support your husband in his _quest,_ not to offend any foreign dignitaries?" He struck a knightly pose.

"Please! After you abandoned me to tea with the President of South Africa's wife, yesterday? I don't think so. You're on you're own."

"What?" He spluttered "I thought you were over that? I didn't abandon you, I thought you got along perfectly with her and would want some time to become friends."

She gave him her 'do I look like I'm stupid?' look and said "Nice try, except that you used that same excuse last month with the Prime Minister of Canada's daughter. You abandoned me there also." She began to whisper to herself in disbelief, "She just would _not_ shut up! How can anyone talk for hours on end like that? It was unbelievable." She crossed her arms and glared, "It was also unbelievable that _you _would leave me like that."

"Alright! Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh, twenty years and this is all I get." He bid a hasty retreat, he thought that he'd seen the President of the United States somewhere, it was time to get him to hear the voice of reason; _His_ Football was better than _American _football any day. (1)

* * *

Boarder of Kazakhstan and Russia

* * *

"Is it all set?" 

"Yes sir, everything is a go."

"All the guests have arrived?"

"Almost sir, their _majesties, _the _entire_ royal family, minus Sarah, of course, is there, the President is also in attendance. However, the Prime Minister has not shown up yet, we expect a delay due to weath...

"What! He was supposed to be there." There was a sigh "It will not put that much of a damper on our plans though. But I would have preferred for him to be there. Go on."

The young man smiled weakly. "Also the crowned Prince of Saudi Arabia has apparently become ill. We think that we could use it towards our benefit. This is the first time that we know of, that the prince has become ill in years! It will look suspicious."

"Yes, all the better for us. Anything else?"

"The plane in California is on time and we've tipped off the Peoples Republic of Boliviar that the resistance in Cuba is about to begin a bombing campaign, just like you said."

"Perfect. Turn it on." He sat silent for a moment as his order was carried out, and then "Now, its time to leave. Ready my plane."

* * *

Buckingham Palace- Ball Room

* * *

"Happy anniversary, your Majesty!"

"Thank you Mr. President, how are negotiations with the Bolivarians? Last I heard there were new troop movements south of Jamaica."

"Not good, the agency suspects that their planning to invade western Cuba."

"Not good, but we can talk about this later. How are their Highnesses? I heard that Sarah's getting a 4.0 at Stanford? She is turning out rather nicely."

"I know that extra tutoring really paid off."

"Say, what's she majoring in?"

"Political science, taking after her mother. I expect her to, one day, become Prime Minister. Nothing could make me prouder." The President smiled.

"That would be great! I'd deal with her over some sneaky politician any day." They both smiled. "Have you seen the Saudi prince? I thought he'd be here by now."

"No, I haven't, but that shouldn't spoil our fun, I just saw them roll out the cake, let's go sit down."

* * *

Buckingham Palace- Outside

* * *

"Check in! Beta five, this is control. Everything all right in your sector? Over." 

He but his wrist to his mouth and answered "Eye, everything good and clear in section Alpha.

"Very well B5, carry on."

He put down his hand and continued his patrol, swinging his sub machinegun back over his shoulder. It was pouring down rain and his Uniform was getting soaked, but that was the way things were in his Majesties secret service, anything for the defense of the crown. He glanced up at a statue of Queen Karoline and sighed. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, at one of the palace side entrances, he noticed that everything was black, there was no red uniform. Turning, he saw that Charlie, that entrance guard was missing. Frowning, he walked over to the entrance and tried to open the door, it was locked.

His earpiece squawked, "Beta five, the Prime Minister should be arriving any moment, form up a protective barrier. Over."

"This is B5, where's B2 located? He's not at his post."

"He just checked in, thought he heard something, should be back in a moment. Over and out."

* * *

Buckingham Palace- Ball Room

* * *

The King and the President met up with their wives at the century old throne, the king jumped up and laid back in his chair and groaned. "God, these things are so bloody uncomfortable, I should have them replaced with some lazyboys." His butler, Peter, who was always not more than a few yards away, replied, with a roll of his eyes, "Of course, sire, I'll get to it first thing in the morning." 

"Splendid." He then padded the throne next to him. "Now come on Andrew, sit down."

"I don't know, last time I did that, some members of Congress accused me of treason, trying to crown myself king." King James grinned.

"I know, it was on the front page of the Washington Post for, what, two months? It was hilarious, especially you trying to explain yourself to that committee."

President Hellman glared, "It was a nightmare, wasn't it honey?"

"Yes, it was, the only supporters you had for a while were in Idaho, and that's only because you were their senator." His wife, a burnet wearing a cream colored gown smiled dreamily, "The good old times, but now, in your second term, its all work, work, work."

* * *

Two blocks away from Buckingham Palace

* * *

The Prime Minister was two blocks away from Buckingham Palace, he should have been there an hour before then but bad weather coupled with a call from the French President had made him late for the king and queens anniversary celebration. 

The Prime Minister smiled, his job was becoming easier and easier everyday. Asia was calm, Kim Jong Ill was dead, and his military dealt with. The middle east was quiet, with only the radical government of the Islamic Republic of Persia and Babylon plotting against the West. The only conflict in the world was thousands of miles away between the PRB and the Cubans and the Ecuadorians. His government, coupled with that of the allied nations of France, America and Canada, was reaping the benefits of their hard work, a world at peace and with western ideals. Everything was great.

Agent B5 saw the Prime Ministers convoy pull up and rushed to get into position, his duty at this moment was to protect the Prime Minister and not to worry about what Charlie was doing.

Two stories bellow London, right under an eighteenth century throne, in a storage room, laid a large, wooden crate.

BEEP.

BEEP.

A small green light flickered on inside the crate and blinked.

BEEP.

A screen, with red, yellow and blue wires coming in and out of it, turned on and showed a number;

00:10:00

And then another number;

00:09:00

00:08:00

The marble room quieted and the orchestra stopped playing. Waiters began to hand out wine and a large white cake was rolled in on a stainless steal cart.

00:07:00

The President of America stood up and lifted his own glass, "To his and her Majesty, twenty years of marriage and hopefully, twenty more."

"To their Majesties!" the room echoed and applauded.

00:06:00

The Prime Ministers limo had just pulled in, through the black and gold gates, and agents rushed to provide cover as soon as their subject got out, B5 at the front.

"Any second now" He smiled as he glance at his watch, after years of planning it was the moment of truth.

00:05:00

Their majesties and their daughters smiled and grouped together to get a photo for the morning papers.

00:04:00

Flash.

Flash.

The President and his wife walked over with many other statesmen for another photo. He smiled, it was a great evening.

00:03:00

The man smiled, it was time.

00:02:00

00:01:00

Fifteen members of the Royal Family, 13 in line for the crown, smiled as statesmen from around the world gathered around the British Empire's throne.

00:00:00

**BOOOM!**

Over a thousand lives ceased to exist in a mere millisecond. Three generations of the royal family were murdered. The President of the United States and the First Lady were assassinated. Heads of state from all parts of the world, from India to Australia to Paraguay, the ones who were so close to achieving world peace, were gone forever. (2)

The shockwave ripped across the courtyard, throwing the soldiers to the ground and flipping the limo up into the air and twirling it so that it landed on its cab roof. The driver was killed instantly and the Prime Minister was flung across his reinforced vehicle, eventually laying against the right wall. He lost consciousness.

One of the guards on the ground, B5 as it were, reached for his watch and brought his broken arm up to his lips, he whispered, "Code Red. Level one."

* * *

Control Room of HRM Secret Service- Birmingham, England

* * *

It was a quiet night, the royal family was in one of the most secure fortresses in all of the Empire, or so it was thought. And the watchman for the night shift was busy reading the sports section, Westham was kicking Germany's arse. He had fifteen more minutes until the next check in and roll call with B2. Suddenly there was a yell, 

"SIR! All the monitors at the Lions Den just went down!"

"What! Check the power grid, make sure it's a power failure." He dropped the paper and rushed down to the monitoring area "Alert the field officers that possible bogeys may have cut the power lines."

"Sir, its still not coming back on, the emergency generators should have kicked in by now!"

"The should have started the moment the power went out. What's the status of London's power?"

"Station 5 is reporting normal power; I can't seem to get hold of the Den. None of the frequencies are working!"

He relaxed for a moment and took a deep breath, 'do as you were trained to.' "Okay People, listen up! Power to the Palace is down. We cannot contact anyone on duty. We have a possible EMP detonation (3), a dirty bomb or conventional…

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" A moment later a siren began going off and a officer began to shout, "WE HAVE CONFIRMATION FROM THE FIELD! B5 has alerted us to a level one emergency!"

"Sergeant! Get the L1E papers! Someone contact the military and have them deploy troops NOW! And get someone down there to figure out what the hell is going on!"

* * *

Military Command of the United Kingdom

* * *

"General! We've been contacted by HRMSS and been told that Buckingham Palace is under attack! There are reports of major fires. We have possible mortars attacking it." 

The General grabbed a special, red phone next to his computer. A siren went off for four seconds and then he began to speak into it "Attention! Attention!" His voice echoed throughout the complex and other military instillation and embassy phones across the world. "London is under attack. Open emergency plans, now." Around the globe there was a scramble to fit keys into special safes that held the British Militaries plans for any eventuality. "Once open, find the folders marked J15 and J16, follow your instructions to the letter. God bless."

* * *

HRM Air force Base, just outside of London

* * *

He flipped the red button and the entire base awoke instantly to shrill alarm and red lights flashing. The base's pilots, on 24-7 alert, were out of there beds, in uniform and rushing to their planes in less than 30 seconds. 

"Attention, we have received reports by military command that London is under attack." Everyone paled and sped up. Their capital. "You are to secure the skies over southern Britain; any resistance is to be eliminated. There will be no thick headedness! We are at WAR!"

Here the speaker shut off his microphone and turned his head to a twenty-something boy. "What are the defense plans, Will?"

"We're to have them fly patrol over England and secure the coast to the continent and the Channel."

"Very well, give them their orders."

"Eye, sir."

* * *

**U.K.**

* * *

Across the country people were being woken up, soldiers were preparing for war, nuclear submarines were setting sail with a half crew, the navy was moving in, to block all ships entering their waters and all planes in the country were being grounded, airports evacuated. The United Kingdom was being shut down. 

Key members of Parliament were being woken and flown to secure bunkers across the Island, to insure the continuation of the government.

* * *

**Five stories under the White House, Washington D.C.**

* * *

The command center was in an uproar, contact with the POTUS team had been severed for over twenty minutes. 

The Secretary of Defense had been flown to the White House the moment they'd lost communication. They were receiving reports through the CIA that there was a major attack under way in England, where the President was. They were now, officially at DEFCON 3.

The Vice President was on Air Force Two and on his way to Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, from his home in Colby Kansas. It was the home of NORAD.

The First Kids, a boy and a girl, twins, had already been airlifted to the Appalachians, just incase.

The rest of the members of the line of succession for the presidency were being scattered across the country, and indeed in some cases, worldwide.

* * *

**Jerusalem, Israel**

* * *

Almost simultaneously, eight car bombs went off across the city, hundreds were dead and thousands injured.

* * *

**BBC headquarters, downtown London**

* * *

"This is a BBC Special Report" Music began to play. "We have received unconfirmed reports that Buckingham palace has been the sight of an attack by a suicide bomber. Tonight was the King and Queens Anniversary ball and it is unknown where they are or if they are alright. We go to Tom near the Palace." 

"I hope you can here me! Behind me you can see flames and smoke, destroying what is left of the Palace, I've been told that Its doubtful that there are any survivors." Behind the man was a fifty foot deep crater filled with stone, wood and metal. It was beyond recognition.

* * *

**The Ruins of Buckingham Palace**

* * *

It didn't take long for the firefighters, ambulances and soldiers to show up. The Prime Minister was airlifted to a military hospital under heavy guard and with the aid of the rain; the firefighters extinguished the flames after several hours. They were searching for survivors, but it was doubtful that there were any.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

"We have just been given some… horrible news." The screen shifted to a face of a somber man "The remains of King James III of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and Leader of the Commonwealth Nations have been found. He was forty nine." He began to get quiet, and almost whispered, "The King is dead. Long live the monarchy!"

* * *

(1) I don't really think that, I'm just trying to give him character. 

(2) I know that the Head of State for India and Australia is the Monarch, as they are part of the Commonwealth, but I'm referring to their Prime Ministers.

(3) EMP stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse, basically it nocks out anything electronic.

That's my first story, hit me the other night. Now I know that there's no mention of magic in this first chapter, but that's the point, for this chapter at least.

Tootles,

Lord Nott


	2. A Roman Republic

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books Inc., Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No infringement upon copyright or trademark is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by those stated in the above text. No money is being made, and nothing is being gained, except the joy and knowledge writing brings. All characters, plots, ideas or anything in this text that was not created by those listed above were created by this author, are property of this author and may not be reproduced at anytime without the sole permission and consent of this author. Any similarities to any other works except those of J.K. Rowling (which have already been addressed), including, but not limited to, Berkley Books, New York; Rubicon Inc.; Penguin Group (USA); and/or Tom Clancy, are purely coincidental. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is purely coincidental.

* * *

NORAD, Colorado

* * *

It began as every other speech had, "My fellow Americans," but soon it was obvious it was different "by now, you are no doubt aware of the events rapidly unfolding in the United Kingdom." Here the man paused and sucked in a deep breath. "Approximately four hours ago, the President of the United States, among many other world leaders, was assassinated…" His jaw was set and his eyes glowed with determination, he recognized his duty and his obligations. 

Behind the man, hung the seal of the President of the United States, _his _new seal.

* * *

Across the United States and across the world, people gathered around television sets in silence. Confusion was sown into the air, what was going on? And, more importantly, what was going to happen? 

Everyone knew the answer to latter of course, there would war. The heads of state for some of the most powerful countries ever in existence had been murdered. Millions were seeking vengeance, was it not their patriotic duty?

* * *

His voice echoed throughout the large, underground military complex, buried deep within Cheyenne Mountain. It was being played over the speaker system. Everyone listened to their commander in chief in unwavering attention. 

"…That is why, fellow citizens, I herby site Section One of the Twenty Fifth Amendment." At this point, a balding man in pitch black judiciary robes walked to the right of speaker, a brown, leather bound bible grasped in his hands. He had been driven in from Colorado Springs just moments ago. The bible was placed between the two men, the judge's hand underneath, the new President's above.

"Please raise your right hand and repeat after me, sir." He nodded and his hand pointed toward the heavens.

"I, Andrew Sullen Courtright." The judge began.

"I, Andrew Sullen Courtright."

"Do solemnly swear"

"Do solemnly swear"

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States."

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States."

"And will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

"And will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States, so help me God." The 44th President of the United States of America, was sworn into office.

* * *

I do so hope that your enjoying a little venture into my mind and a visit to my imagination, please tell me how you like it and if you see any errors. If you would like a more in-depth summary of LLK, you can look at my profile, its at the bottom of the page. Also, the image at the top is what my take on Harry will look like. This chapter _is _a little shorter than what you're probably used to, but you can see my excuses on my profile as well. I did not update sooner because of Finals Weeks, duhn duhn duuuuuuhn... It was a very stressful time for me and there will be no apologies. But suffice to say, I passed all my courses. Again, do not hesitate to criticize my work or applaud it, whatever you feel like!

Tootle Loo,

Lord Nott


	3. The Throne Awaits, Young King

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books Inc., Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No infringement upon copyright or trademark is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by those stated in the above text. No money is being made, and nothing is being gained, except the joy and knowledge writing brings. All characters, plots, ideas or anything in this text that was not created by those listed above were created by this author, are property of this author and may not be reproduced at anytime without the sole permission and consent of this author. Any similarities to any other works except those of J.K. Rowling (which have already been addressed) are purely coincidental.

* * *

"…so help me God." The words were echoed through every television channel and radio. Since the radio had been invented, the government had assumed that they owned the air waves, and now, they were exercising their rights, everything that could spread information, was. 

"That was the oath of office by Andrew Courtright, the forty- fourth president of the United States. For the past hour we have been tracking events unfolding across the globe." The Montana radio announcer exhaled. "To recap, approximately four hours ago, some sort of explosion destroyed the residence of Britain's King James III. Details are sketchy, but it is believed that the hand of his majesty was found on the outer edges of the blast zone, identified by his family ring. The blast also resulted in the supposed death of the President, Jeremy Hellman. It is unclear who else was killed in the blast and it is unclear who is heir to the English throne." (1)

"There was also six to eight major car bomb explosions in Israel, the first signs of violence in over nine months in the region. The Prime Minister and cabinet are meeting as we speak."

"And lastly, there are unconfirmed reports of troop movements in both the United Islamic Republic of Persia and Babylon as well as the Peoples Republic of Boliviar.

* * *

"We must strike back!" 

"We don't even know who's done this!"

Brown eyes glared back, "We both know who has done this. It is those Babylonians! By setting off these bombs in the great land of Israel, they have declared war!"

"We don't KNOW that!"

"Please, and it just happens to be coincidence that the leaders of our most trusted allies are MURDERED on the same night that our nation is attacked. For God's sake! There are images of a column of tanks are headed…"

"They told us weeks ago about these exercises!"

"An INVASION! Their headed straight for us!"

A new voice entered the heated debate, "Mr. President! The Prime minister is right!"

"How can you…"

"The nation is in deathly peril! If we don't…"

"Car bombs have happened before! Or has this time of quietness made you forget about our history?"

The Prime Minister looked at him with something resembling shock, "Nothing of this magnitude, not since the Six Day War!"

The general of the air force spoke up "Sirs, the UIR's army is headed toward our borders, if we are to act, **it must be now**!"

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England.

* * *

The boy stretched out his arms and a look of concentration appeared on his face. His bare feat and toes gripped the hardwood floor tighter. After a moment, his right index finger began to glow blue, as if the boy had put a flashlight on the other side of his hand. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead and he smiled in triumph. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy dragged his finger around the bedroom door lock, never looking away from his hand or his attention wavering. 

Suddenly, the door knob and the key hole were bathed in a golden light.

Click

And the boy was free.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his blue and white stripped pajama bottoms. Grinning, the boy slowly crept out into the hallway, always making sure to stay quiet and to listen for any noise. He crept down the stairs that laid merely feet from his door. At the lower landing he paused, a light was on. Fear crept on to the boys face and then vanished at the sound of a very loud snore_. So, the o'l pig decided to stay up and watch the tele, eh_?

He continued into a sitting room. It was decorated in shades of pink and glass cases of china. There was a television in the center of the wall closest to him; the volume was turned down so that there was only a small hum. Facing the tele was an overly obese man laying on a pink and flowerily sofa, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned, his tie loosened and his grey dress pants were stretching obscenely around his waist.

To his left, the boy saw that the man, his uncle as it happened to be, had been watching the news on BBC. Slowly and quietly, the boy left the room and entered another, fully intending to make his empty stomach content. However, for some reason, totally unexplainable to his future self, he paused, and very slowly turned around, just in time to see the screen on the tele change from the face of the local weather girl, to a background of blood red. The red vanished, only to be replaced by the face of a man who looked to have hastily dressed. As the volume was turned off, the young man couldn't hear a thing, but could make out a few of the words that were being said; "_attack... palace... King... anniversary" _and finally, the words that would change both the boy's life and the world's history forever...

_**"THE KING IS DEAD."**_

* * *

(1) They don't know who's alive or dead, so they are in a tight spot. 

Short Chapter, I know, and I don't care what you think. Sniff. You should be thankful I gave you this. Grin.

**To address some reviews; I know, nobody has done this in years:**

Guess what people, in my universe, the Head of State for India _is_ the King of the Commonwealth.

I don't have a beta. kinda think its creepy to talk with someone on the internet, and guess what? **You should too!**

I'm not a Brit, be thankful that I try my best to get the language correct. That is to say the _Queen's Language, _not the proper tongue of a child of Lady Liberty! So get off my case and be thankful I don't use "mommy!" instead of "mum!"

Winston's accent may not sound Scottish, but it is! He was raised early on in Scotland and then moved to South London, and he may have been a bit tipsy. So that's why he slurred his words so much.

I'm not following the book timeline, first of all. Second of all, SomeGuyFawks, you're assuming that everything has been going all fine and dandy in the Executive Mansion; it's called heart attacks and deaths and resignations. So, you see, if this actually happened in the real world, we could have had hundreds of Presidents by now.

* * *

Thanks Everyone! If you see any mistakes tell me! 

Until we meet again,

Lord Nott


End file.
